A flashlight normally must be held in the hand of the user or his helper in order to effectively direct the light to the work area. It is known in the art to provide flashlights with ring members at one end that they may be used to hang the light from a nail or suspended from one's belt. Flashlight cases also include clip members for this purpose. Some larger portable battery-operated lights have flat bases which facilitate placing the light in a stationary position on a flat surface. However, little attention has been paid in this art to the problem of effectively supporting a tubular flashlight in one or more positions so that the light therefrom can be directed to a work area at different angles.